Heroes of Olympus: Ragnarok Prophecy - Book I: The Blizzard of Discord
by DWKanime15
Summary: A year after Gaea. The Seven are alive and the Camps are united. But, suddenly... Something seems to break this peace and a new quest with a new dangerous enemy is approaching... A new demigod is sent to Camp Half-Blood to help, but keeps herself in secrecy. May her realtionship with the Seven change her mind? (Book 1 of 4) (Sequel to Heroes of Olympus) (ALSO UPLOADED IN WATTPAD)
1. Synopsis

A year after Gaea.

The Seven are alive and the Camps are united.

But, suddenly... Something seems to break this peace and a new dangerous quest with a new dangerous enemy seems to be approaching...

To be ready, Lupa calls one of her best demigods to help the Seven, but pretends to surround her in mystery.

Meet Alex, the European girl hidden in mystery that is sent to Camp Half-Blood. No one knows who her godly parent is and she won't talk about it.

But the new quest and the friendship that she's forming with the Seven may change her mind...

**I don't own anything except the plot and my OCs, all the other belongs to Rick Riordan (Nor** **the picture of the cover which belongs to BaukjeSpirit on Deviantart)**

**This is the first book out of four which will be:**

**II - The Castle of Light**

**III - The Temple of Vesta**

**IV - The Crystal of Chaos**


	2. Chapter I: The Calling

**Alex POV**

I felt the hardness and coldness of the round stones in my feet. It's a good sensation.

I loved being here. There's nothing like being home. And the Isar river was the best place at home (together with all the football-related things and my own house, of course!).

But, I had to admit that it wasn't the first time that the Isar becomes a meeting place between me and...

"Lupa, you're already here" I said, looking to the silver wolf who had just appeared.

"Yes, my child" she said. I really hated being called 'child', I'm already 16! "I've called you for something important"

"I know" I said "You wouldn't call me if it wasn't important. It isn't your style"

"Of course. You're one of the most powerful demigods I've ever trained together..."

"Together with the child of the sky, I already know it" I cut her off. She had said this so many times.

"Yes and I wouldn't call you if it wasn't necessary but I feel it is" she said

I touched my black hair "And what's it? Worse than Mnemosyne?"

"Don't really know. Nothing's sure but we fear something dangerous is coming. I need you to come to the US, to help the Seven with this new danger" she explained

"The US?" I asked. I never liked America.

"Yeah, I know you don't really like America but that's how it is. You have to go to New York and then, head to Camp Half-Blood" she ended

"Camp Half-Blood? What's that?" I asked

"It's a training camp for demigods in Long Island. Greek demigods" she said

"Greek? No way!" I said "You know..."

"They're different from Lucas and his group. They're not bad people and aren't always trying to kill Romans" she said

"Okay... I have to agree, want it or not, right?" I asked

"Yeah, you don't have a choice" she said "But don't worry, it'll be okay. But..."

"But what?" I said

"It'd be best if you hide you godly parentage. Unless you trust the Greeks enough" she said

"I like the idea" I nodded and was about to left "Who I have to talk to there?"

"Chiron, it's a centaur. You shouldn't have trouble finding him" she said

"Okay, something more?" I asked

"No. _Si fortuna_, my child" she mumbled and disappeared.

"Thanks" I mumbled.

US? Greeks? Okay, this is gonna be a good adventure...

**Si fortuna = Have luck (Latin)**

**Alex's birthday is May 13 and is the same age as Jason, Piper and Leo. This story happens in winter after the war with Gaea.**


	3. Chapter II: Camp Half-Blood

**Alex POV**

I walked slowly in New York's airport. The flight Munich-New York had been truly long. 6 hours just seeing ocean! But its calm has made me sleep and fortunately, I was so tired to do so.

Thanks to Lupa, I knew Camp Half-Blood's address so I decided to head to there directly.

People were looking weirdly at me. Of course, I seemed totally like a tourist. I looked to my clothes: long bit ripped-off blue jeans, white and blue Onitsuka Tiger trainers and the German national football (soccer) team home shirt with Thomas Müller's number 13.

I made my way through the city, trying to not need any help and I managed to do so.

I arrived to the zone of Long Island. Suddenly, I saw a monster appearing. No, not one, more. Six, at least.

It took me less than a second to take my golden bracelet's jewel and it transformed into my golden sword.

"Okay, damn monsters, Seid ihr bereit für TOD?" I smiled and slayed the first one.

The other five fell eventually and just in case, I decided to run as fast as I could 'till I saw the magical camp's borders. I didn't stop 'till I had trespassed them and just in that moment, I returned my sword to its jewel form.

I slowed my way and suddenly, I was on the middle of the camp. Lots of teens with orange shirts (I suppose it was the camp's shirts) were looking at me, weirdly again.

Nobody approached me except an adult centaur. Is it him?

"Are you Alexandra?" he asked

"Are you Chiron?" I asked

We both nodded and he asked me to go to the biggest house in the whole camp.

"This is the Big House. Come in" He mumbled. I just followed.

As the name said, the house was big and we headed to Chiron's office.

I sat down. He positioned himself behind the table.

"Okay, Lupa sent you here just in case we need you for this upcoming danger" He said

"Yeah" I said

"She also said that your godly parentage will be secret" He said

"Ja_" _I nodded, just in case he didn't understand.

"But that's also a problem" Chiron mumbled

"War... I mean, why?" I said, noticing that my mother language was coming again.

"Because each Cabin if for the children of a determinate god/goddess" He said "We could use the rule for the unclaimed demigods, staying in the Hermes cabin"

I rolled my eyes.

"But, for keeping the mystery, it'd be better if you had a cabin for your own" He continued "But the only cabin you could stay could be... Artemis"

I listened. I had already met Artemis when I helped her Hunters in a quest.

"But only the Hunters are supposed to stay there" He ended

"Don't worry, she has my permission to stay in the cabin of my Hunters" A soft voice emerged. I recognised it when a woman in a silver armour accompanied by a white wolf appeared.

"Lady Artemis" I said, softly

"Nice to see you again, Alexandra" She mumbled. I hate being called for my full name.

"The same" I said

"Lady Artemis" Chiron's voice emerged "How's that?"

"She saved my Hunters once on a quest through Europe. She also helped my liutenant when some evil harpies kidnapped Selene. And also, I offered her being a Hunter" She said looking at her wolf "This is my way, somehow, to thank her."

I looked to her. I couldn't believe a god was thanking me.

"Thank you very much, Lady Artemis" I said

Chiron accepted and I decided to leave the Big House. In the hall, Artemis was still here.

"You forgot the fact that I rejected being a Hunter" I said

"I know, but it was that you didn't want to forget about boys that soon and also, that you felt as you didn't belong there" She answered "The Greek fact"

"Yeah, it was all that, Lady Dia... Artemis, I mean" I said

"First time you don't call me Diana when you see me" She said

"I'm adapting to it" I said

"Well, I have to go. I hope you're a good help for the Seven" She said and faded away.

"Okay" I mumbled "Even though, still thank you, Lady Diana" I said in my thoughts.

I made my way to the Artemis cabin and fell into the white bed.

**Seid ihr bereit für TOD? = Are you ready for DEATH? (German)**

**Ja = Yes (German)**

**Warum? (the word that she doesn't end, she only says War...) = Why? (German)**

**Selene is Artemis' wolf's name**

**Alex isn't dyslexic. At first, I thought it had to be that way but some things like being good with modern languages and read fast in those aren't traits in dyslexia (I think). Reading again The Lost Hero (in Spanish), Annabeth says that the majority of them have ADHD or dyslexia or both things. The "or" caught my attention (I thought they had to have both things). In that case, Alex has ADHD but not dyslexia.**

**I changed a part in this chapter as I imagined Alex being a football/soccer fan and wearing the current German NT shirt. I was thinking in putting the 4-stars shirt but remembered that, according to the chronology, it'd still be 2011. Even though, she's wearing the current home shirt but with the 3 stars XD**


	4. Chapter III: The new one

**Annabeth POV**

I was sat down in Poseidon cabin's porche together with Percy, Leo, Piper, Hazel, Jason and Frank.

After the war with Gaea, we had grown truly close. We had nearly faced death together.

Even though, it was the first time in months we were all the Seven together. Frank had now the fuctions as a praetor and Hazel and Jason also spent lot of time at Camp Jupiter. It's right that we had a magical door to go from a camp to another, but still... Jason and Piper were a bit cold to each other. After all... They had broken up months ago. They had lots of fights, too many. It was the best way to end.

Suddenly, we saw Clarisse coming to us.

"Hey, have you seen the new girl?" The daughter of Ares said

"No, which new girl?" Piper asked

"I don't know" She said "She just appeared, was brought by Chiron to the Big House and now she has headed to Artemis cabin"

"Artemis?" I asked "But she's a Hunter?"

"She didn't seem so" Clarisse said "She had a soccer shirt, jeans and trainers on. Also, she didn't have a weapon" She paused "But the strange thing..."

"What's the strange thing?" Hazel asked

"That even she hadn't a weapon, she was perfectly fine and we all know that now the monsters are starting to appear again" Clarisse said

"With no weapon, impossible that she had arrived unharmed" Percy said "It's strange"

Suddenly, behind Clarisse, Chiron appeared.

"Hello, Chiron" We all muttered

"Hello" he said "Annabeth, can you give Alexandra a tour in the camp?"

"Alexandra? That's the new girl's name?" Clarisse asked

"Who's her godly parent?" Piper asked

"Yeah and that's a secret" Chiron said

"Her godly parentage a secret?" I asked

"Yeah" Chiron mumbled "And also... Someone had to show her Camp Jupiter too. So agree between you" He left

"Okay, who comes with me?" I asked. Clarisse left and everyone looked to the three Romans who looked between them

"I'll go" Jason nodded and got up.

We both headed to Artemis cabin. I knocked at the door.

"Wer ist?" A female voice asked "I mean, who's it?"

"I'm Annabeth. Chiron has told me to show the camp" I answered

The door opened. A black-haired girl appeared. She's dressed with a soccer white shirt with a wide red line and a logo with a black eagle (I supposed the soccer team is Germany as the black eagle is a German symbol), blue jeans and white trainers. I looked to her eyes, they were sky blue with a little sea green shade.

"Hi, I'm Alex" she said

"I'm Annabeth, daughter of Athena" I said

Jason emerged from behind me

"I'm Jason, son of Jupiter" he introduced himself

I showed her all the camp and explained her everything.

"Well" I said when we arrived to the magical door that connected both camps "And this door is new, it connects our camp with Camp Jupiter, the Roman camp" I ended "Now it's all yours, Jason" I smiled him "Nice to meet you, Alex" I smiled her and left

**Alex POV**

Camp Jupiter? Roman camp? Great!

"The same" I mumbled when Annabeth left.

I looked to Jason. So this is him. The child of the sky. Lupa always repeats the thing that him and me are the most powerful demigods she'd trained.

Well, he seems nice. And familiar...

"Okay, on we go?" he asked me

I was lost in thought so I suddenly woke.

"Ummm... yeah" I said

We trespassed the magical door and arrived to Camp Jupiter

"Well, this is Camp Jupiter" he said "Actually, we are on the other side of the country, near San Francisco"

He showed me all around, the fields of Mars, Temple Hill and the cohorts.

When we were about to enter in New Rome, a statue became alive.

"No weapons inside the Pomeranian Line" he shouted "I'm really tired of repeating it"

"It's the rule. He's Terminus, god of frontiers" he said

"Okay, I can't say it's nice to meet him, really" I said

"I know, he's always that angry" He mumbled, took his golden sword which was on his belt and gave it to a little girl " She's Julia, she helps Terminus. If you have any weapon, you should give it to her" He entered.

I took my golden bracelet off and gave it to her "The jewel turns into a sword" I whispered her and followed Jason.

Seeing New Rome, it was like going back in time.

"You like it?" Jason asked

"Yeah" I answered him "It's like time travelling"

"I suppose" He said "In the original Rome, there's really nothing but ruins, it still seems what it was but ruins"

"Yeah, I've seen it" I said

New Rome was a dream city. Jason said that the retired legionnaires sometimes live here, study in college and have families. Other thing was the Garden of Bacchus, I didn't know if it was in honour of Bacchus but it was a beauty.

"This is Reyna's favourite spot" he said

"Who's Reyna?" I asked

"It's me." A voice said from behind. It was a black-haired girl with brown eyes and was dressed with a purple shirt, jeans and brown boots. "I'm Reyna, praetor of Camp Jupiter and daughter of Bellona" She tended a hand

"I'm Alex" I said and shake hands with her "Nice to meet you"

"Hi, Reyna" Jason greeted

"Hi, Jason" She returned the greet.

I felt a bit like a third wheel. Nothing far from reality.

"Luckily", Reyna had to return to her functions as praetor. As we had finished the visit, Jason and I returned to Camp Half-Blood.

I decided to return to my cabin. I waved goodbye to Jason and fell onto my bed again. I took a book from my bag, a football book, and started reading it.

**Wer ist? = Who is? (German)**

**This will have CanonxOC. It's not that I dislike Jasiper (prefer Jeyna though)... But this idea comes from the day I finished The Lost Hero... They weren't together back then...**


	5. Chapter IV: The Hunters are back

**Percy POV**

After Tartarus, we've had usual nightmares. Just in case, we usually sleep together.

Even though, the nightmares had disappeared for some days, they have just returned.

But they weren't related to Tartarus at all. They were different.

-Flashback-

_It was cold. It seemed like I was lost. It was all white, all ice and snow. There wasn't anyone. Suddenly, shadows appeared behind me and started chasing. I felt the urge of running and I did so. But the shadows didn't stop. I was starting to feel exhausted but I didn't stop running. Suddenly, I saw something just in front of me. I climbed it. The shadows stopped the chase. It seemed a boat, a wood boat. But it was frozen._

_"Is there anyone here?" I asked_

_"Percy!" I heard Annabeth's voice_

_"Annabeth! Where are you?" I yelled._

_"I'm here" She appeared from behind the boat's mast._

_"Wise girl, you're okay! I'm glad" I hugged her._

_"Seaweed brain, I'm also glad you're alright" she returned the hug._

_But suddenly, I saw the shadows again but becoming dust._

_"What the Hades?" I cursed_

_"What happens?" Annabeth asked and turned._

_Suddenly the dust formed a dark wind. The wind was getting stronger. I tried to move but it was like I was glued to the ground. In that moment, the wind surrounded us and became a hurricane. I tried to hold Annabeth's hand but I couldn't. Now we weren't glued to the ground._

_"Don't let me go, Percy!" she yelled_

_"I'm not gonna do it!" I said but of course, I couldn't. Her hand slipped from mine and the wind pulled us in different directions._

_"Percy!" she cried_

_"Annabeth!" I cried_

Suddenly, I woke up.

"Perce, what happened?" she asked

"Just a n-nightmare" I said

"Tartarus?"

"No, it was a cold place" I looked to her "But it's nothing, don't worry. Come back to sleep" I assured her.

-Flashback End-

"Come on, Seaweed brain. It's time to be up" I heard

"No, five minutes more, please" I said

"Nope" and suddenly, I felt someone tickling me.

I started laughing "Stop, I'm up, I'm up but stop" I said, opening my eyes and seeing Annabeth.

I remembered her sleeping beside me in my cabin.

We got up and walked to the mess hall to have breakfast. I sat down alone while Annabeth went to her cabin's table.

After breakfast, I met up with the other six.

"The new girl wasn't at the mess hall" Annabeth said

"Yeah, you're right. The Artemis cabin's table was empty" Piper assured.

"Maybe she's sleeping" Jason said "She comes from Europe and that's a long flight"

"Guys!" We heard Will shouting

"What's up, Will?" I asked

"The Hunters are in the camp!" he said.

That means, Thalia's back

**Thalia POV**

I stepped into the camp. Campers had come to welcome us, including Chiron. But I didn't see Annabeth or my brother.

"Thals!" That's when I heard Annabeth. I saw her coming towards with the Greeks of the Seven.

I couldn't avoid being caught in a hug.

"How're you?" She asked

"Fine, just a bit tired" I assured.

The others also welcomed me, starting Percy. I saw just when Leo welcomed me when I saw the Romans also coming.

"Jason!" I shouted and ran into my little brother

"Hi, sis" he said shyly and hugged me.

I also greeted Hazel and Frank and later, headed with them to the mess hall.

"Thalia, know what? There's a new girl in camp" Annabeth said

"Daughter of who?" I asked

"We don't know" Percy said "It's a secret"

"She's staying at Artemis cabin" Annabeth explained "Supposedly, Artemis gave her permission to do so. She said that she helped the Hunters once"

"Could it be...?" I thought

"Has black hair and sky blue eyes with sea green shade?" I asked

"Yeah, that's her" Jason assured me

"I know her. Old friend of mine" I said, much to their surprise "Do you mind if I pay her a visit?"

Annabeth shook her head and I headed towards Artemis cabin.

**Alex POV**

I woke up pretty late. I had overslept due to the flight, I supposed. I had fall asleep while reading as I noticed a book on the floor near the bed.

I got dressed with a black shirt that held "Football German Youth", black jeans and trainers. Suddenly, I heard knocking.

"Who's it?" I asked

"It's me, Alex" I heard a familiar voice. I ran to the door.

"Thalia?" I asked while opening

"Yeah, that's my name" She answered. I didn't wait and pulled her into a hug.

"Long time no see" I said "I've missed you"

"Missed you too" She said "How come you're here? How's that your godly parentage is a secret?"

"Okay, Lupa sent me here and asked me to keep it a secret, unless I trusted the Greek enough" I said

"You don't?"

"I know just Annabeth and I met her yesterday"

"Just her?"

"Well... and Jason but he's Roman. Doesn't count"

"They're not like Lucas, I assure you"

"I know. But I need more time to get used" I said

"Well, and mentioning Lucas... How are things there? Has he attacked again?" She asked

"Of course!" I said "He and Katja are truly annoying with that. They always lose. And I try always my best not to kill them"

"Well, last time it was the wind bomb" She said

"Yeah, that was amazing" I high fived her. We laughed.

"Well, let's get in. We have to talk lots" She said

"Na klar" I said

**Na klar = Of course (German)**

**Lucas and Katja will appear on the second/third book (as well as the revelation of Alex's godly parentage, until then you can try to guess it, I dare you to!****)**

**And if you don't understand what I mean by "sea green shade". It's that she has sky blue eyes, but it's noticeable she has a sea green ring in her iris.**


	6. Chapter V: Earthquake

**Alex POV**

There has been nearly a week since I arrived here. I wasn't alone in the cabin at all, as the Hunters were here.

Thanks to Thalia, I started meeting some Greek demigods, starting by the Seven.

"See? They don't seem like them" she said

"I know" I said "They're better"

I also visited New Rome again. Reyna also decided to introduce me some Romans.

And then I met someone who I thought couldn't exist; the exact copy of Lucas but at the same time, opposite: Octavian.

I returned to Camp Half-Blood. Really? Why there are two people like that?

"Hi. You're back from New Rome. How was it?" Thalia asked me when I got into the cabin

"Good, until... Octavian" I said

"What happened?"

"He's the same as Lucas but in a Roman form" I said "I didn't think that guy couldn't have a twin with the same 'Kill-Romans' personality but changing Romans for Greeks"

"Yeah, he has never liked us. And it went to worse with the... attack to New Rome" she said

"You attacked it!?" I asked

"It was an accident, Leo was possesed by an eidolon from Gaea and shot" she explained "But that, more or less, started a war between demigods"

"I understand" I said "That could be a reason. In my case, Lucas hasn't any reason, because it's him who always attacks first. I believe that he keeps on because he wants to win"

"Maybe" Phoebe said from behind

Suddenly, the floor started shaking.

**Piper POV**

The earthquake lasted for some minutes. We knew Percy hadn't done anything but still... Poseidon was the god of earthquakes, wasn't it?

Just when that, we heard a voice whispering "The darkness is born in Greenland, Greenland" Later the word Greenland was repeated in echo.

Chiron called us

"I'm pretty sure that this is the danger I've been worrying" he explained "It seems that Greenland is the key place for all that"

"Yeah, so this a new quest?" I asked

"Yes, you have to go to Greenland and check what the Hades is happening there" He said. We were about to leave when he called our attenttion again "But, Alexandra will be going with you"

"Why?" Frank asked

"Because she came here for this reason. The person who sent her was worried about this same danger" He said "That's why. Leo, how much time you need to prepare the Argo II?"

Leo thought for a moment

"Tomorrow evening it'll be ready to go" He answered

"Okay, now go and prepare your things for tomorrow" He said and we left.

"I'm going to tell her" I said and went towards Artemis cabin. I knocked

"Who's it?" It was Thalia

"I'm Piper, is Alex there?" I asked

"Yeah, I'm here" This time was Alex

"Can you come a second?" I asked

"Sure" she said

The door opened and Alex came outside.

"What happens?" she asked

"We have a quest" I said "The earthquake was provoked by the new danger. We've to go to Greenland"

"Okay, when do we leave?" she aksed

"Supposedly, tomorrow evening" I said

"And how we're gonna get there?" she asked

"You'll see tomorrow" I assured "So prepare your things. See you"

"Okay, see you" she said

**Alex POV**

I got into the cabin.

"What happens?" Phoebe asked

"Quest" I said "In Greenland. Leaving tomorrow"

"So, you're going with the Seven" Thalia said "Like Lupa said"

"Yeah, I was supposed to help them and that's what I'm gonna do" I said

"And your powers? It'll be harder to keep them secret" she said

"I'll try to keep them" I said

**Well, next chapter the adventure begins!**  
><strong>And well I'm giving details about Lucas, so try to guess maybe who he is.<strong>


	7. Chapter VI: The Quest Begins

**Alex POV**

I woke up early. It's obvious that I had earned a bad custom from my friend Vic: leave things 'till last hour.

I looked to my handbag, my only luggagge for coming here. I opened it and took all my things inside, that were really a few. The clothes I had arrived, a sweatshirt, and fou...five books?

I grabbed them. One was about football history and stories divided in leagues and world cups. It was in German.

Also it was the trilogy of _Memorias de Idhún_. It was an English translation though, I wasn't really good at Spanish to read the original.

I noticed another one on the bag and couldn't believe I had brought this. It was one of my school books. The Latin one, to be exact. I saw inside some sheets. They were school notes of... Greek?

In that moment I understood. I may have thought that the Greek notes could be useful as they're of Ancient Greek, not Modern.

I put the three books in the bag. I looked around to see if I had forgotten something more.

"My music player and headphones are at home so nothing else" I thought

For the evening, I was ready. I had lunch with the Hunters as always and later, took my bag and headed towards Aphrodite cabin.

Just in that moment, Piper came out.

"You ready?" she asked when she saw me

"Yeah, you?" I answered

"Also ready" she said "Follow me, the Argo II is in Bunker 9"

"Argo? Isn't that the name of a myth boat?" I asked

"I think so" Piper said "The one of Jason and the Argonauts"

We headed to the woods. Annabeth and Percy were already there. Frank, Hazel and Jason appeared from the woods as they came from Camp Jupiter.

Suddenly, the earthe trembled a bit and a huge Greek war boat with a Celestial Bronze dragon on front.

Suddenly, Leo appeared.

"Hi, guys. We're ready to go!" He shouted. Later, he looked at me, maybe noticing that I didn't understand what was happening "And Alex, I introduce you the Argo II, the boat we used to get to the Ancient Lands during the Gigants' War and this guy here" he pointed the dragon "is my friend Festus the dragon"

Festus the dragon? Meaning the happy dragon? I understand why sometimes a full translation can sound badly.

"Cool, isn't it?" The son of Hephaestus asked me after we had got in

"Yeah, totally cool" I said "Truly amazing. You have built it, haven't you?"

"Yeah" He said "Let me show you"

If it seemed huge, inside was the same. Basically, behind the deck, there were some stables for pegasi, eight rooms and a main room that could be a meeting room or a mess hall. The main room had images of Camp Half-Blood and a huge table with eight chairs.

"Well, this is your room" He said "It was one of the things I had to change for today. Before Coach Hedge, the satyr that went with us to the Ancient Lands, had this room. So, I decided to change it to be more like the other ones" Leo explained

"Okay, thanks" I said

"The other room is the machines' room" He said "Maybe I'm gonna spend there most of the time"

I nodded.

"Okay, on we go!" He ran upstairs.

I entered in the room and left my bag in the bed. The room was plain white.

Suddenly the boat started to move. Just in case (I'm used to normal flights, in a plane), I didn't move 'till I noticed that it was balanced in the air.

I went to the main room. Everyone was there except Leo (he's the driver, of course). I sat down.

Suddenly, Leo appeared with a... Wii remote control?

"Hi, guys!" he sat down

"Leo, why are you here? Shouldn't you be driving?" Frank asked

"New function: automatic pilot. Festus is driving" He explained "You didn't think that I wasn't gonna do changes here, didn't you?" He smiled

I was looking into the Camp Half-Blood images. At first, it seemed a good idea but now, thinking in the long journey we're having, they could be nostalgic.

"Well, someone knows where's Greenland?" Leo asked

I felt the urge of answering it, together with Annabeth "It's in the north, near the Arctic"

"And it's habited?" Leo asked "I mean, it sounds like it's a country, doesn't it?"

"It isn't a country" I said "It's habited, but it's a region that belongs to Denmark"

Leo touched something on the Wii remote and an holographic world appeared in the middle of the table.

"This is new" Percy said "So, Greenland is...?"

"That piece of earth that's in the north between America and Europe" I said

"So, it's here" Leo took a laser point and pointed to the north of the world

"Yeah"

"Okay, in that case, we've two ways to arrive" He said "The first is going north by the coast of Canada, go 'till the border between the Arctic and the Atlantic and go east 'till arriving" He paused "The second would be the same as to the Ancient Lands, go east entering in the Atlantic but going north through it"

"And which is the best way?" Hazel asked

"I don't know. I would rather the first just in case we had damage in the Argo" Leo said "So the first it is?"

We all nodded.

"Okay" Leo touched some buttons "Festus has the orders. Now, let's have dinner, I'm hungry!"

The plates and glasses were like in Camp Half-Blood; you just thought what you want to eat or drink and it appears.

I thought in pizza and Coke.

"So, Alex" Piper started "Do you mind if we do a questions game?"

"Depends, you mean like the 10 questions game?"

"Yeah" she nodded "But instead, each one will ask you a question and later, you ask one to each" She smiled

"Okay, who goes first?" I asked

"Me" Leo said "This is easy, but... How old are you?"

"I'm sixteen. Gonna be seventeen in May" I answered "Next"

"Okay" It was Hazel "Have you ever fallen in love?"

Inside my head, I was thinking how that question didn't fit Hazel.

"No" I said "Next"

Frank sighed "Is it true that Dia... I mean, Artemis offered you being a Hunter?"

"Yes, she did" I said "I rejected"

As I didn't say anything more, Annabeth decided to ask.

"How did you meet Thalia?"

"Well..." I said, trying to remember it "It was a bit of casuality. They were in a mission in Europe, in northern France. I was there with some friends. One night, I heard noises in the nearby woods and, when I got up to check, I saw a monster" I paused "I decided to go after him as I thought he was perhaps trying to find us. When we got further into the woods, we saw more and more monsters and three Hunters with a wolf"

"Us? We?" Jason cut me

"I wasn't alone, I was with four other demigods" I said "Well, as they seemed in trouble, we decided to help. And really, that's all" I finished

"Okay, my turn" Percy said "Have you ever been to school?"

"Umm... yeah" I said "I still go, I hate it like everyone does"

I looked to Piper and Jason who hadn't asked anything yet.

Piper decided first "Where are you from?"

"I'm from Munich, in Bavaria, southeast Germany" I said "Popular city in soccer, economics and Oktoberfest"

"But it doesn't have anything to do with Ancient Greece or Rome?" Frank asked "Here it's because the gods moved but there..."

"I don't think so. That's maybe there aren't so many monsters" I said "With Ancient Greece, it hasn't any but with Ancient Rome..." I thought "Nope, also hasn't. Munich was built in the HRE era, around XIIth century"

"HRE?" Leo asked

"Holy Roman Empire" I said "Don't know exactly where the name came from"

"But coming back, you have just said that there aren't so many monsters. How come is that?" Percy asked

"I don't know. She has said that there are more monsters in the lands that belonged to the Ancient Empires. She calls the Mist that's in Germany or in non-Ancient Lands, the Germanic Mist. It's like supposedly demigods shouldn't be there, as it's out of their lands. I've checked it. While in Munich, there aren't nearly any, in the zones that belong to Germany which belonged before to the Roman Empire, there are lots" I explained "It's a strange thing. It's like the normal Mist just hides monsters and the myth world and the Germanic Mist avoids monsters and myth creatures from entering there. Not demigods, as we are half mortal. That's what she explained me. I suppose that's why there isn't things like Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter"

"She? The person who sent you here?" Piper asked

"Yeah" I said "So, last question, no?" I looked to Jason

"Okay" He said "This is not personal. It's impossible that you've arrived to the camp unharmed without having a weapons. And the day in Camp Jupiter, when I told you about Terminus and Julie, you stayed behind. Did you give her something?"

"Well, the jewel of my bracelet can transform into a sword" I said "I had to leave it there" I touched my right arm which was a bit bandaged (like the other one, for others not to suspect), where my bracelet was also. "Now it's my turn to ask, isn't it?"

"Yeah, shoot it!" Leo said

"Well" I touched my hair. "First, two that if you don't mind, you all could answer" They didn't answer "How old are you and how did you arrive to the camp?"

"Annabeth and me are seventeen, nearly eighteen. Jason, Piper, Leo and Frank are the same age as you. And Hazel is... fourteen?" Percy said and looked to Hazel. The daughter of Pluto nodded. "I arrived to the camp nearly 6 years ago, my mom and Grover, my best friend who's a satyr, brought me there. We were being chased by a minotaur"

Annabeth looked at me "You should know how I arrived"

"Yeah" I nodded "Thalia told me"

"Nico, my Greek half-brother, brought me from the Underworld" Hazel said

"Yeah, that was the question I was going to ask you" I said "It felt like you were out of this era"

"Yeah, I died in the 1940s" She said, looking to the ground

"Sorry, some of the questions I was thinking may be too personal. So, if you don't wanna answer it, I won't mind" I said

"Annabeth and Butch, a son of Iris, brought Leo, Jason and me to Camp Half-Blood after the incidents in the Grand Canyon a bit more than a year ago" Piper said

"My grandma sent me to Camp Jupiter in order to... Well, restore the pride of one of my ancestors, also a legacy of Poseidon, which was accused of provoking the 1906 earthquake" Frank said

"In my case" Jason said "I was brought by Juno to the Wolf House when I was two, trained by Lupa for a year and later, I had to reach Camp Jupiter by myself"

"Yeah, Juno was the causer of all this" I thought "Well, I don't really have any question for you. Just this and well Hazel's and... Oh, yeah" I said and looked to Jason "How did you got that scar?" I said.

"Okay..." He said. I noticed that it could be embarrasing "I tried to eat a stapler when I was two"

"Okay, I was just curious. Everyone has done embarrasing things when they're young, or at least I think so" I said

**Vic**** is also a OC that'll appear in the second or third book.**

**And also, the Germanic Mist is an invention but... it'd be pretty strange that monsters were abundant in non-Ancient Lands.**

**The books, the first one doesn't exist, the second "Memorias de Idhún" is a trilogy by the Spanish writer Laura Gallego that I'm planning to read. And the Latin book... Well, I'm gonna study both subjects at school next year...**

**Update (6/8/2014): I'm-FLIPING-OUT! As I'm going next week in holiday, I decided to go to the library and as I had two HoO books bought by me (the Son of Neptune and the Mark of Athena), I decided to retake home the other two (the Lost Hero and the House of Hades). As the maximum of books to take home is 4 (don't get me wrong, I read really fast! I'm perfectly able to read a book in one day!), I looked for other three (House of Hades was at home, I just had to renew it). And I found... Memorias de Idhún! The whole trilogy! But that's not the thing why I'm hallucinating... I knew each book was at the beginning two but... The second and third are HUGE! How many pages has Uncle Rick written per HoO book? 400, nearly 500? Well, those are the pages of the first. But the second is more than 700 and the third it's twice one of them, it's nearly 950!**

**I'm not sure I'll be able to read everything in that week... The four of HoO and the first of Idhún, for sure. But the others...**

**And also, why Alex mentions Juno will be revealed in the third book.**

**This book is gonna be pretty short, as it's gonna have 13 chapters.**


End file.
